Um Ano
by Mique Angel
Summary: Fic do blog "eroblog" no tumblr
1. Janeiro

Olá, povo! =)

Faz tempo que eu não posto nada aqui... =/

Bem, tempos corridos... facul, casa, problemas... tudo me suga exaustivamente e me impede de vir aqui... .

Vamos lá:

_**::AVISOS::**_

Bom... Primeiramente, já quero avisar...

_**ESSA FIC NÃO É MINHA!**_

Uma minha amiga muuuuuuito querida e linda (Minha Neko-chan! *-*) fez essa fic quando nossa amizade (Essa que vos fala, Dominique _[a **Angel** da história]_, a Eloá, a escritora real dessa fic _[a **Lilith** da história]_, e o namorado dela/meu irmão amado e lindo do coração Klinsmann, _[o **Tenkai** dessa história]_.) completou um ano (_03/01_ - Véspera do meu aniversário! *0* Presente maravilhoso esse que eu ganhei, neh? XD).

Ela estava postando no blog dela (_Vamos fazer uma pequena propaganda aqui, ta bom? XD ||| http : / eroblog . tumblr . com [tirem os espaços, ok?] Façam uma visitinha, se puderem, é legal o blog dela =D_) mas eu resolvi vir postar aqui também.

Mas os créditos são todos dela e da cabecinha fofa e linda dela. *-*

Então, vamos a fic!

_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::..___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Um ano - 1º capítulo - Janeiro**

**..::*::.._**..::*::..**_..::*::..**

_"… **Ele sentia aquelas garras passando de um lado ao outro do corpo, o sangue escorria pelo peito e costas, mas ele também sentia um braço delicado lhe puxando para mais perto do corpo dela…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Os dois passeavam juntos, ela tinha terminado o semestre na Faculdade e ele tinha terminado o 9° ano do Ensino Fundamental. Andavam sorrindo, conversando, sem a menor preocupação com qualquer coisa, estavam de férias, sem médias para encher-lhes a paciência, sem provas, sem aulas… Eram seguidos por um pequeno gato preto, não importa aonde fossem, ele ia atrás…<strong>

_Angel_ – Acho melhor prendemos esse gato, assim ele para de seguir a gen…

_Tenkai_ – Não é ele, é ela -_ fala ao mesmo tempo que pega o animal e olha_ - É uma gata…

_Angel_ – Não pega nesse bicho, Tenkai, ele é de rua…

_Tenkai_ – Mas ela é tão fofinha!

_Angel_ – Sabe-se lá de onde esse bicho veio ou que doenças pode ter…

_Tenkai_ – Vou levar para casa -_ nem prestou atenção no que a irmã disse_ - E depois vou levar no veterinário…

_Angel_ – Lá em casa não!

_Tenkai_ – Ela fica no meu quarto…

_Angel_ – Você vai ver o que eu faço com esse bicho se ele colocar um bigode no meu quarto!

_Tenkai_ – Certo… - _coloca a gata dentro da mochila de modo que a cabeça e as patas fiquem do lado de fora_ - … Nada de entrar no quarto da coelha, okei gatinha?

_Ange_l – Como se a gata fosse entender - _revira os olhos_ - Vai ter que dar um nome para ela…

_Tenkai_ – Humm….Um nome?… - _olha para gata_ - … Gatinha?

_Angel_ – Isso! Gata! Coloca o nome de uma gata de gata! Seu cachorro burro! - _olha para a gata_ - Não fui com a cara dela e acho ela agourenta, agouro… Lilith… Pronto…

_Tenkai_ – Lilith é nome de bruxa…

_Angel_ – Essa gata parece uma.

**Os dois chegam em casa, ela um tanto emburrada por causa da gata, ele todo feliz, quase dando pulos de alegria porque agora teria um bichinho. Cada um foi para o seu quarto. Eles moravam só, Angel como irmã mais velha ficou encarregada de cuidar da casa, pagar contas e todo o resto, mandava o orçamento do mês para os pais, que na mesma semana enviavam o dinheiro necessário e um dinheiro extra para passeios ou urgências.**

**Tenkai arrumava o quarto, enquanto a gata olhava calmamente da mochila, coisa que ele estranha, afinal que gato normal olha daquele jeito? Ele começa a fazer uma "cama" para ela, se virando de costas, mas quando olha de novo a gata não estava mais dentro da mochila, nem mesmo dentro do quarto. Ele sai procurando pela casa, só faltava um lugar onde não tinha olhado, o quarto da Angel, ela estava na cozinha e se soubesse que a gata tinha entrado no seu quarto sabe-se lá o que faria… Tenkai vai até o quarto, e ao abrir a porta acaba ficando sem voz, Angel resolve ir pegar algo lá e quando chega na porta vê o irmão parado…**

_Angel_ – Que é que você tá indo fazer no meu quarto?

**Ela para e olha para a cama, aonde acha uma menina muito bem deitada, com um de seus livros de cabeceira. Angel cruza os braços e ele fica de boca aberta, como se não acreditasse naquilo…**

_Lilith_ – Que foi? Nunca viu uma menina não?

**Ele fecha a boca e ela simplesmente faz um barulho de insatisfação.**

_Lilith_ – Me poupe… Sei muito bem que você - _aponta para ele_ - se transforma em um cachorro e você -_ aponta para ela_ - num coelho… - _ela sorri na maior cara de pau_ - E… Além do quê, Mitsukai-chan (**_"anjo" em japonês_**), você já me conhece…

_Angel_ – Por isso não fui com cara daquele bicho… Tinha algo parecido com você, mas achei paranóia minha…

_Tenkai_ – Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? E porque ela sabe que eu posso me transformar em cachorro e você em coelho… - _olha pra Angel_ - Ein?

_Angel_ – A Lilith por algum acaso é irmã de um amigo meu… Ela é irmã do Shippi, o da forma de ovelha…

_Lilith_ – Acontece que sua irmã paranóica acha que eu tenho ciúmes dele, e dizia que eu ficava afastando os dois… Quando nunca me importei - _faz cara de tédio_ - Pouco me importa com quem aquela ovelha anda… Ainda mais coelhos, que tem a carne seca e sem gosto…

_Angel_ – Ela sabe que nos transformamos porque ele disse, o Shippi se transformou em ovelha para me mostrar que era verdade que se transformava, eu provei me transformando também, e falei que você tomava a forma de um cachorro, então ele pediu que a Lilith se transformasse em gata para mostrar…

_Lilith_ – Isso mesmo…

_Tenkai_ – E o que você está fazendo aqui?

_Lilith_ – A ovelha viajou, e disse que eu ficasse por aqui até que voltasse, ele disse que mesmo não gostando de mim sua irmã faria esse favor para ele…

_Tenkai_ – Prove.

_Lilith_ – Okei… - _Se levanta e vai até Angel tira algo do bolso e entrega à ela_ - … É uma carta dele, explicando tudo, dentro tem um envelope com dinheiro, não é certo ficar na casa de outra pessoa sem pagar ou contribuir com as despesas… Eu fiz com que aquele mão de vaca desse uma quantia suficiente para pagar um ano de estadia… Pode ver que é letra dele…

_Angel_ – Realmente… Mas aqui diz que ele não sabe quando volta…

_Lilith_ – Por isso fiz com que ele desse dinheiro para um ano… Mesmo que volte em um mês, qualquer imprevisto que acontecer estará pago…

_Tenkai_ – Imprevisto? Como o quê, por exemplo?

_Lilith_ – Um acidente ou algo que eu quebre, comida, aluguel, coisas assim…

_Angel_ – Já que você não tem nenhum lugar para ficar… Fica aqui… Mas vai dormir no quarto de hospedes, não vou ceder meu quarto…

_Lilith_ – Sem problemas… Já conheço a casa, então não precisa me mostrar onde é… Vou pegar minhas roupas em casa, vim mesmo só para avisar… Desculpa desapontar Cachorrinho, seu bichinho de estimação fica para uma próxima vez - _dá uma piscadela para Tenkai_ - Vou indo…

**Angel espera ela sair da casa e se senta na cama, soltando um longo suspiro…**

_Tenkai_ – Eu pensei que só existissem animais do horóscopo chinês…

_Angel_ – Tem as vertentes… O gato é uma das formas possíveis do Tigre, assim como a ovelha é da Cabra… Mas essas são as formas secundárias, as originais ou puras são; Galo, Cachorro, Javali, Rato, Boi, Tigre, Coelho, Dragão, Cobra, Cavalo, Cabra e Macaco… Os que nascem com a forma secundária são duplamente amaldiçoados, mas os originais que sabem as maldições de cada vertente nunca dizem, então só sei o que vazou, cada um dos secundários, que seriam; Pardal, Raposa, Porco, Camundongo, Bisão, Gato, Jacaré, Lagarto, Zebra, Ovelha e Sagui… Têm uma forma dupla, pelo que me parece, eles se transformam em monstros…

_Tenkai_ – E se transformando em monstros, é seguro deixar a gata ficar aqui?

_Angel_ – Acho que sim… Parece que eles morrem ao se transformarem nessa outra forma, mas ainda assim vamos ter cuidado…

_Tenkai_ – O nome dela é Lilith mesmo?

_Angel_ – Hum… É… Coloquei aquele nome porque achei parecida mesmo…

_Tenkai_ – Ela tem um jeito estranho… Um estilo … Meninão…

_Angel_ – Emo.

**Angel se levanta e volta para a cozinha, Tenkai volta para o quarto para terminar de arrumá-lo, os dois se perguntavam o que aconteceria daqui para frente, por quanto tempo a garota ia ficar, se seria realmente perigoso deixar ela ficar na casa, eram muitas dúvidas que só seriam respondidas com o tempo. Algumas horas depois ela chega na casa com duas malas grandes nas mãos e uma mochila bem abarrotada de coisas…**

_Angel_ – De mudança para cá?

_Lilith_ – Não … - _sorri_ - … É que se o Shippi deu dinheiro para um ano, com certeza ficarei aqui por no mínimo dois meses, por isso trouxe logo todas as roupas, livros, cadernos… Enfim, coisas que não vivo sem…

**Tenkai sai de toalha do banheiro para ver de quem eram as vozes…**

_Tenkai_ – Carregou tudo isso só?

_Lilith_ – Não, não… Um amigo meu me ajudou a trazer, ele tem carro… Não aguentaria levar tudo isso duma distância dessas, mas levar do carro para o quarto eu consigo…

**Coloca as coisas no quarto e volta para o carro, pegando um violão e levando para o quarto…**

_Tenkai_ – Toca violão?

_Lilith_ – Hunrum… - _nem presta atenção direito na pergunta_ -

_Tenkai_ – Eu tenho um, aprendendo agora…

**Volta para a sala dá um beijo na bochecha do Tenkai e manda um tchauzinho para Angel, segundos depois volta…**

_Lilith_ – Mitsukai-chan… Você tem uma chave reserva ou algo assim, é que eu queria tirar cópia das chaves, assim não tenho que acordar vocês para abrir a porta quando eu chegar…

_Angel_ – Acordar? Vai chegar que horas?

_Lilith_ – Eu não sei…

_Angel_ – Seu irmão deixa você sair assim?

_Lilith_ – Sim… Na maioria das vezes saímos juntos haha

_Angel_ – Hummm… Okei - _vai procurar as chaves e volta, jogando elas para Lilith_ - Toma…

_Lilith_ – Thanks… - _sai dali deixando para trás só o barulho do carro saindo_ -

_Tenkai_ – Ela não é muito nova para sair assim, não?

_Angel_ – Bom, embora ela vá ficar aqui, não vou me responsabilizar por ela… Se o irmão deixa, quem sou eu pra negar?

_Tenkai_ – Você não é assim… O que houve entre vocês duas?

_Angel_ – Faz tanto tempo que nem lembro…

_Tenkai_ – Se não lembrasse não agiria dessa forma, ela parece não se importar e te trata como se nada tivesse acontecido…

_Angel_ – Ela só tem a memória muito ruim, se lembrasse não falaria comigo.

**Tenkai não insiste mais no assunto e cada um vai para o seu canto. Chega a noite, os dois jantam e arrumam a casa para dormir, não havia o menor sinal da garota chegar. Angel resolve se deitar, enquanto Tenkai diz que vai ficar lendo um livro na sala, quando ouve a irmã trancar a porta do quarto ele guarda o livro e se transforma em cachorro, deita ao lado da porta de entrada e espera até Lilith chegar. Já era de madrugada quando ele escuta o barulho do carro estacionando em frente da casa, escuta uma pessoa descer dele e a porta do carro bater, segundos depois a porta da casa se abre… Lilith deixa as chaves reservas no chaveiro da porta e começa a andar em direção ao quarto de hospedes, mas para de repente quando escuta um rosnado em suas costas, ela olha para trás e encontra um husky gigante, parecia mais um lobo pelo tamanho…**

_Lilith_ – C-cachorrinho bonitinho… -_ tremendo de medo_ - … **_"Eles não disseram que tinham um cachorro…"_**

**O cachorro pula em cima da garota, colocando as patas nos ombros dela e a derrubando no chão, que por sorte era coberto por um tapete fofo.**

_Lilith_ – Calma Tenkai… Eu já descobri que é você…

**Ela faz carinho nas orelhas dele e depois passa a mão no focinho, Tenkai abre a boca e dá uma senhora mordida na mão dela, que prende o choro para não acordar a Angel.**

_Lilith_ – Larga… Por favor… Porque tá tão zangado?

**Ele para de morder e sai de cima dela, vai até o sofá e pula em cima dele, se transformando depois em humano. Tenkai fica olhando para Lilith com uma expressão chateada. Ela vai até ele e se senta do lado, aonde ele tinha mordido começava a sair sangue, Lilith enrola a mão na blusa que estava usando.**

_Lilith_ – Porque está tão chateado? O que houve…?

_Tenkai_ – Embora eu não te conheça direito me preocupo com você, é só uma garota, não devia estar chegando tão tarde em casa, é perigoso…

_Lilith_ – Acredita que eu não sofri um arranhão lá fora, mas aqui levei uma mordida de um vira-lata? -_ sorri calmamente_ - Eu sei me cuidar sozinha…

**Ao falar isso se levanta e vai até o banheiro, onde lava a mão mordida e coloca gaze para estancar o sangramento, além de trocar a roupa por uma de dormir. Volta para a sala e encontra o garoto ainda sentado ali…**

_Lilith_ – Não vai dormir?

_Tenkai_ – Sem sono…

_Lilith_ – Sou mestra na arte de colocar criança pra dormir… -_ Chega perto do sofá e faz um gesto de que vai se sentar_ - … Posso?

_Tenkai_ – Claro… Pode sim…

_Lilith_ – Deita aqui… - _indica com um gesto o colo_ - … Vou te colocar pra dormir…

**Ele deita com cara de desconfiado, como quem não acredita que ela vai mesmo fazer com que durma.**

_Lilith_ – Vamos falar de coisas boas, me diga qualquer coisa que você goste…

_Tenkai_ – Diamante Negro, e você?

_Lilith_ – Coca-cola… Outra coisa…

_Tenkai_ – Futebol…

_Lilith_ – Violão…

_Tenkai_ – Coldplay…

_Lilith_ – Cerejas…

**Os dois começam a rir…**

_Lilith_ – Então, você come Diamante Negro enquanto joga futebol e escuta Coldplay?

_Tenkai_ – Só se você tomar Coca-cola enquanto toca violão e come cerejas…

_Lilith_ – Agora coisas que você não goste…

_Tenkai_ – Difícil achar algo que eu não goste… Que tal… Lady Gaga?

_Lilith_ – Só porque eu gosto dela - _dá língua pra ele_ - Não gosto de Halls…

**Ficam em silêncio por vários instantes, enquanto isso ela fazia carinho no cabelo dele, de forma que acabasse dormindo, começa a cantar baixinho uma música do Coldplay, depois de todo aquele tempo de silêncio, ela fala bem baixo…**

_Lilith_ – Já imaginou a Lady Gaga cantando Viva La Vida?

_Tenkai_ – E você já imaginou os integrantes do Coldplay comendo Halls?

_Lilith_ – Melhor nem imaginar…

**Ela fica ali até ele dormir, o que não demora muito, pega um cobertor no quarto dele o cobrindo para não pegar frio de noite, depois vai pro seu quarto (de hospedes) se deitar, depois de passar um bom tempo olhando para o teto acaba dormindo.**

****..::*::.._**..::*::.._**..::*::..********

******Continua...**


	2. Fevereiro

_**::AVISOS::**_

Bom... Primeiramente, já quero avisar...

_**ESSA FIC NÃO É MINHA!**_

Uma minha amiga muuuuuuito querida e linda (Minha Neko-chan! *-*) fez essa fic quando nossa amizade (Essa que vos fala, Dominique _[a **Angel** da história]_, a Eloá, a escritora real dessa fic _[a **Lilith** da história]_, e o namorado dela/meu irmão amado e lindo do coração Klinsmann, _[o **Tenkai** dessa história]_.) completou um ano (_03/01_ - Véspera do meu aniversário! *0* Presente maravilhoso esse que eu ganhei, neh? XD).

Ela estava postando no blog dela (_Vamos fazer uma pequena propaganda aqui, ta bom? XD ||| http : / eroblog . tumblr . com [tirem os espaços, ok?] Façam uma visitinha, se puderem, é legal o blog dela =D_) mas eu resolvi vir postar aqui também.

Mas os créditos são todos dela e da cabecinha fofa e linda dela. *-*

Então, vamos a fic!

_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::..___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Um ano - 2º capítulo - Fevereiro**

**..::*::.._**..::*::..**_..::*::..**

**Havia se passado um mês, chegado fevereiro e uma carta, nela dizia que o irmão de Lilith voltaria no inicio do ano seguinte, realmente iria passar um ano fora. A combinação Coelha e Gata não estava melhor, mas também não tinha piorado, enquanto com o Cachorro as coisas iam melhores, os três se perguntavam se realmente existia inimizade entre cão e gato.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eles dois passaram a sair juntos, geralmente voltavam antes das 22:00h, enquanto Angel saia apenas para trabalhar ou fazer compras. Conseguiram fazer Angel sair com eles, para um parque, Lilith não gostou muito da idéia (detestava parques), mas Tenkai acabou por convencer todas duas.<strong>

**Já no parque eles iam de brinquedo em brinquedo, ele percebia que a irmã não estava se divertindo, parecia desanimada mesmo que dissesse que não, que não tinha problema algum. Depois de algum tempo ela some, deixando os dois preocupados…**

_Tenkai_ – Aonde é que ela foi?

_Lilith_ – Não sei, mas… Faz o seguinte, guarda o lugar na fila que eu vou procurar ela…

**Ele se vira a tempo de ver as orelhas de uma gata passando pela multidão. Lilith procurava por todos os lugares, mas não tinha sinal algum da Angel, olhava de cima dos quiosques, das vendas de comida, em todos os brinquedos, só tinha sobrado um bosque ao lado do Parque de Diversões, se só tinha restado aquele lugar, era o único que ela podia estar. Ainda como gato começa a entrar no bosque até achar uma clareira muito bonita, no centro dela tinha uma coelha, se não fossem as marcas negras abaixo dos olhos vermelhos seria totalmente branca. Lilith volta à aparência comum…**

_Lilith_ – Entendi o porquê do Angel… Se escondendo de alguém?

**A coelha começa a fugir, indo para a parte mais densa do bosque. A garota se transforma de novo em gato e começa a perseguir a coelha, até que a alcança se transforma em humana e agarra num pulo a coelha com as mãos…**

_Lilith_ – Porque está me fazendo caçar uma coelha? Já disse que coelhos têm a carne seca e sem gosto…

**A coelha começa a se debater para sair dos braços da garota, chegando até a arranhar com as garras…**

_Lilith_ – Pode tentar… Possa não parecer, mas eu tenho bastante força, principalmente nos braços e ombros…

**Finalmente ela desiste, mas nem por isso Lilith diminui o aperto, não ia baixar a guarda para que acabasse fugindo de novo**

_Lilith_ – Não precisa me contar seus problemas, não precisa me dizer o motivo de se esconder assim… Mesmo que esteja fugindo de mim, eu vou continuar aqui e tentar ser um apoio para você, mesmo que no passado eu não tenha sido, mas eu era uma criança, mais do que sou hoje, ainda sou uma criança… Menos egoísta ainda assim, isso por sua causa, você me ajudou… Então, mesmo que minha ajuda não seja a que você quer, ainda que eu não saiba ajudar, eu vou estar aqui para conversar qualquer bobagem, qualquer coisa que eu veja que te fará sorrir, às vezes vou saber como, às vezes não… Pelo menos vou tentar… Desculpa…

**Começa a fazer carinho nela, que agora parecia estar mais calma, ficam ali por vários minutos. Até que Lilith se levanta com ela no colo.**

_Lilith_ – Seu irmão deve estar preocupado com a gente… Vai continuar nessa forma?

**Leva uma mordida de leve no dedo…**

_Lilith_ – Vou tomar isso como um sim…

**Depois disso vai andando com a coelha nos braços, chegando naquele parque lotado de criançinhas chatinhas, das quais apontavam para a menina com Angel; _"mamãe, olha lá o coelhinho, onde ela comprou o coelhinho? eu quero um coelhinho também!_".**

_Lilith_ – Pivetinhos desprezíveis…

**Poucos metros à frente Tenkai batia o pé de impaciência, a garota chega até ele e toca em seu ombro**.

_Tenkai_ – Finalmente! Ia começar a pedir ajuda aos guardas do parque… -_ se aproxima da garota até que possa falar no seu ouvido_ - Porque ela está assim?

_Lilith_ – Isso eu não tenho como saber, encontrei ela assim e ela assim quis continuar… Já aconteceu isso alguma vez?

_Tenkai_ – Quando os…

**Ele é interrompido por Angel, que pula para o seu colo, mostrando que não queria que falasse, ele se afasta da garota, percebendo que tinha ficado perto demais**

_Lilith_ – Acho que é a nossa deixa… Hora de ir para casa.

**Foram em silencio por todo o caminho, falando o mínimo, e Angel nem se mexia nos braços do irmão, ficou do mesmo jeito durante toda a volta, encolhida, com a cabeça escondida nos braços dele.**

**Já em casa Tenkai deixou a irmã no quarto, deu boa noite as duas e se deitou para dormir. Angel não falara, nenhum dos dois viu ela se transformar de volta, continuou como coelha mesmo chegando em casa. Lilith não conseguia dormir, vagava pela casa, ficou na sala assistindo TV por um bom tempo, esperando Tenkai dormir, uma hora depois dele ter ido deitar ela foi no quarto e verificou se ele estava dormindo, fechou a porta devagar e foi até o quarto de Angel, a porta estava entreaberta, ela abriu um pouco mais, suficiente para colocar metade do corpo para dentro…**

_Lilith_ – Posso entrar?

**Angel estava sentada na cama, olhando para a janela, parecia não ter conseguido dormir também…**

_Lilith_ – Vou entender seu silêncio como um sim…

**Mesmo dizendo que ia entrar, Angel não respondeu, parecia estar ignorando ela completamente, de forma que a fizesse achar que tanto fazia, entrando ou não ela não ia falar nada…**

_Lilith_ – Vamos lá… Eu sei que você não é assim… Costuma ser gentil e carinhosa com todos, sei não se sente bem com a minha presença, mas não devia deixar de ser como é só porque estou aqui…

**Lilith se senta na ponta da cama enquanto fala, distante de Angel…**

_Angel_ – Não é só isso…

_Lilith_ – Se for aquela brincadeira de quando eramo…

_Angel_ – Não…

_Lilith_ – Eu já pedi desculpas por aquilo, era só uma crian…

_Angel_ – Não muda em nada, mesmo sendo uma criança na época, não muda o fato de que errou, aquilo foi…

_Lilith_ – Todo mundo comete erros, mas só alguns deixam o orgulho de lado para pedir desculpas e assumir o que fez…

**Ela finalmente se vira para olhar nos olhos de Lilith, aparentemente tinha chorado bastante e parecia prestes a chorar…**

_Angel_ – Quando eu precisei de você… Você sumiu… Você riu de mim quando eu precisava de alguém para me dar a mão…

_Lilith_ – Mitsu..Angel… Eu não tenho culpa… Como disse, era uma criança…

_Angel_ – Criança? Dois anos atrás… Se naquela época era uma criança… O que você é hoje?

_Lilith_ – Uma criança com espinhas…

_Angel_ – Eu sempre te ajudei, quando ela morreu… Quando você e o Sheep ficaram sozinhos, eu dei a mão para você, te ouvi, estava lá para te ajudar… Você me afastou dele de propósito, por egoísmo… Contou mentiras… Você praticamente me usou, e quando te pedi ajuda o que você fez? Simplesmente disse: Não vou te ajudar, não quero… Você falou sorrindo, me deu as costas e sumiu…

_Lilith_ – Eu já pedi desculpas…

_Angel_ – Engula suas desculpas, eu não preciso delas!

_Lilith_ – Eu só não queria que ninguém roubasse de mim meu irmão…

_Angel_ – E o que você faz agora? Rouba o meu?

_Lilith_ – Então era isso? Isso tudo porque estou me aproximando do Ten…

_Angel_ – Eu não quero você perto de…

_Lilith_ – Não é uma escolha sua, ele decide de quem quer ficar perto… Não misture as coisas…

_Angel_ – Vai fazer com ele a mesma coisa que fez com o seu irmão, tem o direito de inventar mentiras, de afastar quem acha que não deve estar ao lado de alguém e me pede para não misturar as coisas? Não misture você…

_Lilith_ – Eu já disse… Aquilo foi um erro, assumi meu erro, pedi desculpas… Você vai acabar machucando o Tenkai desse jeito… Querendo ou não somos amigos agora… Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada… Não precisa nem ficar assim, vou voltar para casa…

_Angel_ – Não seja infantil… Você não tem onde ficar…

_Lilith_ – Vou ficar na minha casa… Me viro sozinha, já fiz isso antes…

_Angel_ – Não por um ano… E você não vai, foi um pedido do seu irmão… Fora que é um perigo para si mesma…

_Lilith_ – Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês dois… Sou um perigo maior ficando aqui, afinal posso machucar duas pessoas… Sendo só a mim não importa…

_Angel_ – Isso mostra que não cresceu nada… Continua a mesma egoísta de sempre…

_Lilith_ – E você continua sendo a mesma sentimental de sempre… A base nunca muda, não dá para mudar algo que constrói você, se mudar a base, não seria você e sim outra pessoa… Então vou continuar sendo egoísta para sempre…

_Angel_ – Você nem tenta mudar, é por isso que vai continuar para sempre assim…

_Lilith_ – Não é porque nunca me viu tentar que eu nunca tenha tentado… Enfim, amanhã arrumo minhas coisas e vou…

_Tenkai_ – Você não vai…

_Lilith_ – Já me decidi… E não devia ter entrado assim… É algo parti…

_Tenkai_ – Se você falasse mais baixo quem sabe eu não teria vindo olhar…

_Angel_ – Não vai… Está sobre minha responsabilidade agora, falei para o seu irmão que ia cuidar de você enquanto estivesse aqui…

_Lilith_ – Se você continuar desse jeito, pode ter certeza de que não vai ter uma pessoa nesse mundo que me faça continuar aqui…

_Angel_ – Meu "irmãozinho" que o diga…

**Lilith que tinha ficado em pé quando o Tenkai entrou no quarto cai de joelhos no chão, se segurando na cama para não cair completamente, Tenkai na mesma hora vai até ela e a levanta, segurando ela pela cintura…**

_Tenkai_ – Tudo bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

_Lilith_ – Não, não foi nada… Só uma pequena pane no sistema… Faltou força…

_Angel_ – Dizem que a maldição do gato é a pior - _Olha torto por Tenkai estar perto dela_

_Lilith_ – É… é o que dizem… Sou um tanto doente por causa disso… Mas não importa, pelo que dizem os coelhos vivem muito menos que os gatos…

_Tenkai_ – Já chega, não? Vocês duas vão parar com essa rixa boba…

**Lilith desmaia de vez, caindo de joelhos de novo, aos pés do Tenkai que a pega no colo**

_Tenkai_ – Será que não é melhor levá-la no médico?

_Angel_ – Não adianta, já vi ela desmaiar assim, é normal, ela realmente tem o corpo fraco por causa da maldição, se eu não me engano, ela anda com um remédio na mochila… Então deve estar no quarto dela…

_Tenkai_ – Me ajuda a achar.

**Os dois vão para o quarto, ele coloca Lilith na cama e começa a procurar o remédio, depois de muito procurarem os dois acham um vidrinho com um líquido preto numa calça.**

_Angel_ – Deve ser esse aqui…

**Eles colocam algumas gotas na língua da garota, que abre os olhos quase instantaneamente**

_Lilith_ – Neh! Coca-cola!

_Tenkai_ – Como é que é?

_Angel_ – Coca-cola?

_Lilith_ – Com xarope de limão… Por quê?

**Os dois colocam a mão no rosto simultaneamente…**

_Lilith_ – Ué, Que foi?

_Tenkai_ – Isso não é remédio…

_Lilith_ – É sim… A coca-cola de início era um remédio para os nervos, depois que foi comercializada, me faz ficar com muita energia, fora que me ajuda nos desmaios…

_Angel_ – E o xarope de limão?

_Lilith_ – hummmm, não lembro… Querem jogar Uno? War? Detetive? Banco Imobiliário? Tem Playstation aqui? Tem som? Será que posso colocar umas músicas da Lady Gaga?

**Tenkai olha para Angel**

_Tenkai_ – Como desliga?

**Angel para perto da garota com má vontade, sentando ao lado dela, começa a fazer cafuné na parte de trás da cabeça, perto da nuca, Lilith que estava sentada começa a deitar e a parar de falar…**

_Angel_ – Assim…

_Tenkai_ – Muito útil… Isso funciona com você?

_Angel_ – Não ¬¬"

**A garota acabou ficando mesmo na casa, a convivência entre ela e Angel melhora aos poucos, chegava na metade de fevereiro e as duas conversavam mais assim como cada vez mais paravam de discutir, Angel parecia finalmente ter perdoado tudo, mesmo assim ainda aparentava não gostar muito da idéia de ter o irmão perto da garota. As férias finalmente acabam, Angel estava voltando para a faculdade, enquanto Tenkai e Lilith começavam o Ensino Médio, já tinham se matriculado na escola e estavam ansiosos para o início das aulas, os novos colegas de classe e tudo mais.**

_Tenkai_ – Aonde vai estudar?

_Lilith_ – FP…

_Tenkai_ – Eu vou estudar lá também!

_Lilith_ – Sério? Hahahaha - _vira o pescoço na direção do quarto de Angel_ - MITSUKAI-CHAN!

_Angel_ – Não grita, toco de amarrar jegue!

_Lilith_ - Haha, nem tem graça u – u

_Angel_ – O que você queria falar… Diz logo que eu estou ocupada…

_Lilith_ – Eu e o Tenkai vamos estudar no mesmo colégio!

_Angel_ – Tire notas maiores que as dela, seja melhor que ela, não estude na mesma classe que ela e tome cuidado com as colegas dela, se bem que são tudo… Sim… Tome cuidado com os amigos dela – _fala olhando para Tenkai e ri quando fala dos amigos_ – Eles são um tanto quanto… Femininos demais…

_Lilith_ – Não vou nem falar das suas amigas vac… Digo… queridas…

**Angel dá uma "pequena" tapa na testa de Lilith, que é pega de surpresa achando que ela ainda estava no quarto, ela passa por eles que estavam assistindo TV no sofá**

_Angel_ – Vou sair… Tenho que resolver umas coisas na faculdade… Se cuida maninho - _Dá um beijo em Tenkai e olha para Lilith com cara de "eu posso, você nem pode"_ - Te amo…

**..::*::.._..::*::.._..::*::..**

**Continua...**


	3. Março

_**::AVISOS::**_

Bom... Primeiramente, já quero avisar...

_**ESSA FIC NÃO É MINHA!**_

Uma minha amiga muuuuuuito querida e linda (Minha Neko-chan! *-*) fez essa fic quando nossa amizade (Essa que vos fala, Dominique _[a **Angel** da história]_, a Eloá, a escritora real dessa fic _[a **Lilith** da história]_, e o namorado dela/meu irmão amado e lindo do coração Klinsmann, _[o **Tenkai** dessa história]_.) completou um ano (_03/01_ - Véspera do meu aniversário! *0* Presente maravilhoso esse que eu ganhei, neh? XD).

Ela estava postando no blog dela (_Vamos fazer uma pequena propaganda aqui, ta bom? XD ||| http : / eroblog . tumblr . com [tirem os espaços, ok?] Façam uma visitinha, se puderem, é legal o blog dela =D_) mas eu resolvi vir postar aqui também.

Mas os créditos são todos dela e da cabecinha fofa e linda dela. *-*

Então, vamos a fic!

_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::_..::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::.._____________________________::..___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Um ano - 3º capítulo - Março**

**..::*::.._**..::*::..**_..::*::..**

**"Seu irmão tinha Lilith nos braços, aproximava o rosto cada vez mais do dela, mas ela fugia daquele abraço, tentava afastá-lo sem que ele permitisse, enfim ele a beijara e ela cedera, percebendo que não ia conseguir afastá-lo, cedendo à sua vontade, correspondendo o beijo, agora ele tentava se afastar, finalizar o momento, mas ela segurava sua nuca com uma suavidade encantadora, seus lábios se tornando cada vez mais urgentes, a cada instante que aquilo se demorava ele ia empalidecendo, ficando fraco sem perceber, até sua cabeça deitar no ombro dela, ele não tinha mais vida, jazia morto em suas mãos…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ela acordava exaltada, tinha sido um péssimo sonho, sonho? Corrigindo; pesadelo. Num segundo seu irmão tinha aquela garota nos braços, no outro estava morto, sem vida, com a cabeça aninhada entre o ombro e o pescoço. Fora aí que ela havia acordado, sem ao menos notar já estava de pé, com aquele pesadelo lhe guiando para o quarto de Lilith, ela não ia permitir aquilo.<strong>

**A porta se abriu de uma forma simples, com um toque leve e sem fazer nenhum barulho, parecia que estava convidando Angel a entrar. Lilith estava deitada na cama, de barriga para baixo e apenas com a roupa de baixo, então aquilo se tornava estranho. Primeiro porque a garota nunca dormia de cama, segundo que não dormia sem roupa, se aproximando mais ela percebia que o corpo da menina brilhava de suor, ao tocá-la sentia a temperatura alta, quente demais até para o normal dela, uma febre baixa. Agora ela ardia em febre que devia estar beirando os 40°. A menina sentira o toque e tentava falar algo, algo que mal saia como um sussurro…**

_Lilith_ – Me ajude…

**Angel tinha chegado ali com o intuito de lhe ameaçar, dizer para ela que nunca mais chegasse perto do seu irmão, mas agora tinha saído do sonho, o mais importante agora era ajudá-la antes que ela entrasse em convulsão. Precisava baixar a temperatura o mais rápido possível, água fria, tinha um banheiro pequeno naquele quarto, a garota era leve, só precisaria levá-la até lá. Passava o braço dela por cima dos seus ombros e a segurava pela cintura, sentando ela embaixo do chuveiro e deixando a água cuidar do resto.**

**O corpo da garota parecia ter pequenos espasmos com o choque de temperatura, mas ao passar dos minutos diminuíram, até cessar e a temperatura parecer estar finalmente normalizada. Passada uma meia hora ali, finalmente ela se colocava de pé. Angel ficara por perto para ver se a febre não piorava, ela não desmaiava com o choque térmico ou tinha uma convulsão.**

_Lilith_ – Obrigada… Minha temperatura subiu enquanto dormia, não consegui me mexer quando acordei com a febre…

_Angel_ – Não há de quê, mas de qualquer forma… Você precisa ir ao médico…

_Lilith_ – Não é necessário… Não foi nada demais, acontece às vezes, só que geralmente quando estou acordada…

**Ela sorria, tentando mostrar que estava bem, mas seu rosto estava ensopado de suor frio. Logo que percebera, pegou a toalha mais próxima para se cobrir, era visível que se sentia desconfortável sem roupa, e uma roupa de baixo molhada não era muito**

_Lilith_ – Te devo uma, embora esteja muito curiosa para saber o que você queria no meu quarto a essa hora da madrugada…?

_Angel_ – Não foi nada, só estava passa…

_Lilith_ – Sim, claro. E "nada" te trouxe até meu quarto de madrugada… Não sou tão tola assim, o que veio fazer aqui?

**A insinuação de estar fazendo algo errado, entrando na calada da noite para não fazer nada fez com que Angel falasse, ou pelo menos desconversasse.**

_Angel_ – Nada… Apenas tive um pesadelo e acordei achando que ainda estava nele, nada demais…

**Ela se afastava, saindo do banheiro e se dirigindo para a porta, não queria responder mais perguntas, mas antes que pudesse sair do quarto Lilith a pegara pelo pulso.**

_Lilith_ – E o pesadelo te trouxe até aqui? Porquê?

**De algum jeito ela parecia saber o que tinha sonhado, seria por isso que tinha passado mal? Tivera o mesmo pesadelo? Ela agia como se fosse…**

_Angel_ – Fique longe do meu irmão… - _Era uma ameaça, mas além de uma ameaça era uma ordem_ - … Não quero você perto dele…

_Lilith_ – Não é uma decisão minha…

_Angel_ – Dele cuido eu, afaste-se dele, eu não vou falar novamente, fique longe do meu irmão!

**Os dias se passaram, Lilith aparecia na escola quanto tinha trabalhos valendo nota, provas parciais ou bimestrais. No resto das aulas ninguém sabia onde estava, seu telefone, ou porque faltava tanto. Os professores se acostumaram a checar se estava na sala quando liam seu nome na lista, geralmente ela mesmo ia aos professores quando estava em classe, quando algum aluno questionava onde estava os professores respondiam que as faltas foram justificadas na coordenação com atestados médicos. Quando voltava só conversava durante muitos minutos com duas pessoas; uma colega de classe e o bonitão da sala ao lado. Eles pareciam ser parentes ou algo do tipo, muitas meninas a invejavam, ele era do tipo quieto, na dele, calado, que só tira brincadeiras com os meninos e conversa normalmente com todos, aparentemente não estava disponível para nenhuma das garotas… "Porque ele é tão amigável com ela? O que ela tinha que as outras não tinham? E aquele sorriso!" Sorriso este que só era visto quando ele falava com ela.**

_Lilith_ – Sabe, você devia dar uma chance para essas garotas… Estou sentindo uma onda gigante de inveja altamente direcionada para mim…

E era verdade, muitas meninas paravam suas conversas para cutucar a colega do lado e mostrar os dois juntos, lançando um olhar que era só ódio para a garota, mas ela ria daquilo, era uma piada…

_Tenkai_ – Não gosto de nenhuma delas…

_Lilith_ – Entendo… Nunca gostou de alguém?

_Tenkai_ – Já, mas não gosto de falar nesse assunto…

_Lilith_ – Okei então, reformulando a pergunta… Não gosta de nenhuma garota?

_Tenkai_ – Na verdade sim, mas ela nem sabe que eu existo…

_Lilith_ – Porque não conta a ela o que sente? Se você não disser ela nunca vai saber…

_Tenkai_ – Sim, talvez…

Era obvio que ele gostava de alguém, uma menina bonita, loira dos olhos azuis ou verdes, que usa vestidos bonitos e maquiagem. Doía saber que ele não gostava dela, mas doía ainda mais saber que ele sofria por uma menina, que o sentimento dele não era correspondido, ele era acima de tudo bonito como pessoa, merecia ser feliz. Mas assim era melhor

_Lilith_ – Nasci para viver só…

_Tenkai_ – Que disse?

_Lilith_ – Nada, pensando só. Acho que acabei pensando alto… Esqueci de uma coisa na mochila, pode ir só, te alcanço depois…

_Tenkai_ – Não quer que guarde um lugar na fila para você?

_Lilith_ – Não, obrigada. Pode deixar…

**Ela não voltaria. Quando a viu de novo estava em casa, ele chegava e ela saia para algum lugar. Começava a achar que estava sendo evitado. Ela dormia de manhã, sumia a tarde ou raramente ia à escola, desaparecia depois dela e voltava para casa de madrugada para dormir. Na escola eles se falavam no intervalo, antes de conversar um pouco mais ela sumia… Angel devia saber de algo, agora que estava sentado para o jantar tinha chance de perguntá-la.**

_Tenkai_ – O que há de errado com a gata?

_Angel_ – O que tem ela?

_Tenkai_ – Dorme de manhã, sai a tarde e só volta de madrugada. Quando vai a escola dá um jeito de sumir por lá também… Fiz algo errado?

_Angel_ – Eu não sei… Mas é melhor assim, não fique perto dela. Já disse, ela pode se transformar num monstro a qualquer instante, é praticamente uma bomba relógio…

**Estava cansada, com um calor insuportável, ia arder em febre de novo. Só queria chegar no seu quarto e deitar. Chega sem fazer muito barulho, deixando em cima da mesa aquele caderno velho e cheio de novas anotações, ela queria saber o que era, no que ia se transformar, quando, o que faria. Estava ficando cada vez mais fraca e decidira finalmente recorrer a uma das anotações daquele caderno, o antigo dono era o que tinha sido amaldiçoado antes dela, tinha algumas coisas importantes, outras que não faziam sentido, parecia que só teria sentido quando se transformasse no quer que fosse se transformar, e pela descrição do caderno não era nada fofinho. Mas antes precisava testar, precisava de alguém confiável para recorrer aquela anotação, alguém que não enlouquecesse quando ela o fizesse, que nem sequer percebesse.**

**Estava jogada na cama, olhando para o caderno de lado e pensando em como ia fazer aquilo, se era seguro, quando ouviu a porta ranger e viu um feixe de luz iluminar parcialmente o quarto.**

_Lilith_ – Então é uma mania de família? Entrar no quarto de outrem em plena madrugada…?

**Ele se sentava ao seu lado, parecia tenso, nervoso, tremia um pouco quando se encostou. Mesmo no escuro era possível discernir alguns traços, virava para encará-lo, seu rosto estava esculpido em preocupação.**

_Lilith_ – Era uma brincadeira… Mas… O que houve?

_Tenkai_ – Lembra que você conversou comigo? Disse que eu devia dizer o que sentia para a garota que eu gosto…

_Lilith_ – Ela te magoou? Te machucou? Me desculpa…

_Tenkai_ – Não… Eu… Eu me sinto bem com você, me sinto bem perto de você. Quando você fica longe me sinto como se não fosse feliz, gosto de conversar com você, você me escuta, me entende, me faz rir. Não sabe como fico triste quando está longe, por favor…

**Ele a abraçava, como no pesadelo, ela não queria, tinha medo de fazer exatamente o que ia fazer, precisava de alguém que não desconfiasse que não fosse perceber o que estava fazendo, só ia testar, não ia machucá-lo. Ele aproximava mais o rosto e encostava delicadamente os lábios, ainda hesitava, ela ainda afastava ele, mas já tinha pensado em ceder e o corpo começava a perceber que ela já tinha cedido, sua mão deslizou pelo braço dele, chegando a nuca, onde seus dedos acariciaram carinhosamente seu cabelo, ela o beijava e ele finalmente precisava de ar, precisava finalizar o beijo, mas sua mão suavemente o prendia ali, naquele carinho doce, os lábios dela se tornaram mais urgentes, como se crescesse de repente desejo, vontade, ele se sentia hipnotizado e depois tonto, um pouco fraco, ela parou tão de repente quanto antes, soltando sua nuca e olhando nos seus olhos, ela estava radiante, viva, não parecia tão pálida quanto estivera nos outros dias…**

_Lilith_ – Sim, não vou te deixar. Viu? Não te machuquei.

**Ela sorria, e no rosto dele passava uma compreensão que só ele teria. Ela tinha tirado dele energia, energia vital, ela o afastava no inicio com medo de machucá-lo, de deixá-lo fraco demais, mas ela realmente tinha conseguido parar, ele não sabia como reagir, seu instinto de sobrevivência dizia que ele deveria correr, mas ele não queria correr, queria ficar ali, com ela. Pouco importava se ela podia consumir sua vida num toque, ela não ia machucá-lo. Não demorava muito e seu instinto sumia, ele estava perdido no carinho que passava da sua nuca e cabelo para sua orelha e rosto. Podia ficar ali o dia todo.**

****..::*::.._**..::*::..**_..::*::..****

**Continua...**


End file.
